Sympathy For The Devil
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Basicly a TigerstarGoldenflower story, about their love...and how even when she got old...and Tigerstar betrayed her and her kits, that she still, in her heart, ahd sympathy for him.
1. Innocence

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**A Goldenflower/Tigerstar Story**

**by Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**okay here is a story about tigerstar and goldenflower. My dad was listening to the Rolling Stones song, Sympathy For The Devil, and I thaught the title suited Goldenflower and Tigerstar/claw. R&R. **

**Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors or the TITLE of the song Sympathy For The Devil. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Innocence

"Goldenpaw!" mewed a voice so sweet, innocent and kind, that looking back on those days, Goldenflower never thought that her sweet Tigerclaw would grow up to be such a bloodthirsty, ambitious, killer. It was in these days, Tigerclaw's young days, when Goldenflower fell deeply in love with the tom of her dreams. Goldenpaw had turned, as she would to any cat when they called her name, but this time she saw her strong muscled, amber eyed, kind hearted, innocent Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw! How are you?" Goldenpaw had asked, as she sat down to lick her paw.

"I'm good. You?" replied Tigerpaw.

"I'm very good. Do you want to go hunting?" asked Goldenpaw. It was then, when Tigerpaw's heart leaped. Goldenpaw! Beautiful Goldenpaw asking him hunting? He was exstatic.

"Of course I'll go hunting with you," Tigerpaw mewed. "I'll race you!"

"You're on!" Goldenpaw challenged, and they raced off in a cloud of dust to the entry. They tripped over each other, and ended up Tigerpaw pinned to the ground, and Goldenpaw on top of him, laying across his stomach laughing. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, and playfully batted him on the nose. "You're supposed to jump the rock, not trip over it you stupid furball," she teased. He batted her ear, and she climbed off of him.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Tigerpaw, looking at the little cut on the ankle of her right back paw.

"I'm okay. I cut it trying to chase a vole yesterday, and it just reopened. No big deal," Goldenpaw mewed.

"Okay. Why don't you go to Silverfrost?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Don't move," Goldenpaw mewed, and raced off to Silverfrost, the medicine cat's den. In there, she encountered the medicine cat apprentice, one of her best friends, Spottedpaw.

"Hi Goldenpaw! What's wrong?" asked the pretty tortoiseshell.

"I tripped, and reopened my cut. Can you fix it for me?" asked Goldenpaw.

"Sure," mewed Spottedpaw, heading towards the back of the den. Goldenpaw sat down, and began to lick the dirt out of the wound. Spottedpaw returned with a small mouthful of cobwebs. Silverfrost came out.

"Very good Spottedpaw. Cobwebs to stop the bleeding. What do you use if it becomes infected?" asked the silver tabby. Spottedpaw thaught a moment, and then it came to her.

"Burdock root!" she exclaimed.

"Very good!" Silverfrost mewed. Spottedpaw beamed, and Goldenpaw nodded as she raced to go find Tigerpaw. She found him talking to Brindlepaw and Longpaw. She padded over.

"Goldenpaw!" Brindlepaw mewed, waving her tail at her friend.

"Brindlepaw!" squeaked Goldenpaw, running over to give her friend a lick on the ear.

"Hey Goldenpaw, can Longpaw and Brindlepaw come hunting with us?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Sure!" Goldenpaw mewed, but deep down in her heart, she just wanted it to be her and Tigerpaw, out hunting together. The four apprentices exited the camp, and headed into the newleaf forest, thinking that things were exactly the way they were supposed to be, and that they would stay this way forever. But boy, were they all mistaken, because by this time, a number of seasons later, Tigerpaw would kill off and break all of his friends because of ambition.

* * *

**Well there was chapter one R&R**


	2. The Hunt

**Sympathy For The Devil**

**hey! its chapter two:-) kayy, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. okie bu bii.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Hunt

As Longpaw, Goldenpaw, Brindlepaw, and Tigerpaw stalked through the undergrowth, the soft morning scattred sunbeams turned into a hot, blazing afternoon sun , beating down on their pelts. They had heard no scratchings of prey whatsoever, and Brindlepaw, tired and thirsty, plopped down in the middle of a path.

"We've been at this for hours!" she complained, turning onto her side. Longpaw's eyes glittered down at her, and Goldenpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at her friend.

"It's not my fault," Tigerpaw mewed, slyly.

"Oh yeah? Who was the one who was crashing through the undergrowth like a badger? You scared all the prey from here to Fourtrees!" Brindlepaw backfired. Tigerpaw's eyes were full of amusement. Goldenpaw and Longpaw sensed the amusement, but they didn't think Brindlepaw did.

"Brindlepaw, he's only pulling your tail," Longpaw mewed, defending his friend.

"I know that," Brindlepaw jokingly sneered. "Is there water anywhere around here?"

"No, we would have to go back to camp to drink out of the little stream beside the medicine cat's den," Goldenpaw mewed.

"Ugh, Great StarClan!" Brindlepaw mewed. Then, she heard a scuffling under a tangle of brambles. She immediately got up, and tasted the air. "Mouse," she hissed, and sunk into a hunter's crouch. Slowly she slid on her belly, no one dared to make a sound. No one dared to move. Brindlepaw slid into the brambles, and with one swift swipe, she had her catch. In her mouth, she had a large brown mouse. Goldenpaw's eyes immediately lit up.

"That smells delicious!" she mewed.

"It's mine," Brindlepaw mewed. Goldenpaw gave her an amused glare.

"But Brindlepaw!" Tigerpaw complained.

"What?" Brindlepaw mewed, mocking his whine. "Alright, fine!" She moved her body over, and Longpaw, Tigerpaw, and Goldenpaw ate too. Accidently, or maybe, not so accidently, Goldenpaw let her tongue hit the side of Tigerpaw's face. He showed no reaction, but Goldenpaw saw him shiver when her tongue met his whiskers.

_What an angel..._Tigerpaw thaught to himself, as Goldenpaw's tongue met his whiskers for the second time. Yes, Tigerpaw thaught she was an angel. But he did not yet know, that one day, he would become this angel's worst nightmare. A nightmare that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

* * *

**ooo...ending me like. well..R&R! thx bye**


End file.
